imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Class and Race Rules
Revised 9.10.14 Classes : In order to maintain game balance, approval of character classes will be required. This alleviates a problem where too many people tend to create the same sort of class, making it difficult for cohesive play to exist. This will be true for both non-event and event characters alike, as well as canon and non-canon characters. Any op can be asked for approval, there is no need to wait for the channel owner. In all cases, the character must adhere to the setting/genre in all cases. Failure to do so will result in being asked to not play said character. 'Dual-Class Characters' Canon classes can be dual class with permission from the GM. This split can occur at any time in the character’s career and must adhere to the following rules: #The character gains one Shared Class Ability and one Class Path Ability from the new class. #The character retains all Shared Class Abilities and Class Path Abilities from the old class. #A cost of 3 EP is attached to any new Shared Class or Class Path Ability attained thereafter. #For purposes of armor and weapons, the character must abide by the new class, rather than the old. 'Paragon Characters' : Canon classes can also become Paragons in a single class, with the expenditure of 12 EP for all the Paragon skills. Paragon characters will have access to greater hit/AR bonuses than dual classes and will have unique abilities only available by specializing in a single path. This also requires permission from an op to do, but generally speaking if the player has the EP, the transition will be allowed. 'Changing Character Classes' : Players can opt to change their class (or in the case of dual-class characters, one of their two classes) once without penalty. Beyond this first change, a 32 point cost is attributed to changing a class for the second and consecutive class changes. Additionally, these changes cannot, regardless of EP expenditure, be done more than once a chronicle. Reason being, that a character’s decision to seek out a new vocation entirely takes time and a great deal of training. Previously learned skills cannot be used and will not be retained over the transition of classes. Races : As with character classes, all character races must be approved by an op. This is a balance issue, to keep too many of one sort of race in play, while other races go unplayed. Additionally, this prevents people from playing non-canon races that honestly have no business being in the setting. This regulation is rather lax however; a good idea for non-character races that can fit with our magitech theme will generally be welcome. : Changing races however, is a much more complicated task. This, along with changing genders or becoming a non-standard gender can only be accomplished through magic and should be handled through role-play, rather than an expenditure of EP. This sort of magic is somewhat dangerous however and should not be handled lightly in any case. Like in more modern surgeries, there is always a chance accidents can happen. : Prestige Races cannot be played by anybody without at least one chronicle under their belt, except for special permission by the channel owner. This rule exists to keep players who haven’t invested any time in the channel, trying to play a race that they would not have the background to play correctly or effectively. Once the above stipulations are met, usually a player will be given permission to play a Prestige Race, though in the end this is a channel op decision. : In all cases, if there’s a question, ask an op! Category:Rules Category:Classes Category:Races